


Introspective

by PaladinAstarte



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Gen, I found the original in my old email archives!, reposted!, yay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaladinAstarte/pseuds/PaladinAstarte
Summary: This was the original I posted back in 2015. I found it while tunneling through my emails and wanted to repost it! Though I've made a new version, I'm reposting this for posterity's sake.After the final battle, two familiar faces muse together on the actions taken...
Relationships: Fierce Deity & Hylia, Fierce Deity & Majora (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 7





	Introspective

The Warrior stared up into the distance, twilight falling over Termina's fields. His grey armour was hidden under a light cloth mantle, and his platinum coloured hair wrapped in linen. Occasionally, his gaze flickered up to the now emptied sky. Part of him always expected to see the moon falling once more, yanked from its celestial seat. Even in the growing night, the Clock Town's festivities were still in full swing. Touches and braziers were being lit, scrapping away the natural dark so they could continue on.

 _Humans were truly such fascinating creatures._ The warrior thought. Less then a day ago, they were worried about the world ending. This morning, there was celebration and a wedding to begin the Luna Festival. A presence appeared behind him,

"You chose wisely, My friend." The warrior spared a glance over his shoulder, lips splitting into a proud smile.

"I merely set in motion the plan you laid out. Whether the young man chose to walk it or not, was purely up to him." The other's response carried a wily chuckle.

"Indeed. However, tis simple to create an idea, but to carry it out is another matter entirely." The Warrior turned to the man, who'd been smiling politely back. "You give yourself too little credit."

The other's expression faltered, blooming into a serious frown. "But to involve a child? An entire innocent land?"

The question hung in the air, neither the Warrior nor the other addressing him spoke for an eternity before the latter spoke again.

"I must say that I confess myself surprised, sir."

"I'm surprised myself, honestly." Disgusted would be a better word for it. Shame. Bitterness rose in the Warrior's core. He'd despised such methods of scheming in the past, even in desperation. He would have rather died than become like _her_ … but in the end, he'd become exactly like her. Using humans to fulfil his designs, with no regards to their personal feelings. "I hadn't intended to use the town, or the fabled Hero of Time in such a manner. But, that lad weathered these trials with grace."

"I would be as bold to say he came out the stronger for it," The man addressed the Warrior, an appeasing smile returning to his features and respectful in tone. "When first the lad traipsed into Clock Town, he was but another wounded spirit. Lost, alone and afraid. Now he holds purpose again."

The man tried to appeal to the Warrior, but his words were lost. The Warrior merely folded his arms and stared out at the shrinking twilight, his face was cold and stoic. A stark contrast to his warm greeting earlier.

"If your conscience bothers you, then soothe it with the knowledge that your plans has brought Termina an everlasting peace." The man offered, slowly approaching the Warrior from behind until he was two steps from the others shoulder.

"Be careful with that." The Warrior warned, adjusting his mantle in a sudden gust. "Such post-event justification will make me no better than her…"

"Do you not value fighting for the greater good, sir?"

"A pretty result doesn't justify an immoral action leading to it. While I do love my fellows, I will not become Hylia. As it stands, it sickens me that I was forced to resort to this plan in the first place."

"But as a result, the Majora was destroyed. And your powers restored. Perhaps you could forgive your perceived unethical actions in the favour of that knowledge?" To illustrate a point, the man helped out two broken pieces of wood in his hand, painted in purples, yellow and orange. The Mask of Majora, split in two by a great sword's blow. The Warrior's hand hovered of the fragment, one at a time. Truly, the power that had resided within this wood had vanished. Only a lingering imprint remained. A tiny flicker of what once was.

"You have a frustrating way of making a point." The warrior grumbled. The Majora's Mask was in effect dead. The demon that once hunted the fields of Termina as a Demonic Dragon, then a mask, had been defeated once more. Permanently one would hope. The Warrior took the fragments and slipped them into a pouch hidden under his mantle.

"You overestimate me, I'm a humble salesman trying to earn a living." The man said, cupping his hands together in his typical fashion. Both men knew that statement was a lie. Though it granted a small, amused smirk from the Warrior. "Your power is restored, sir. Shall we depart from here, Oh Fierce Deity, Teminus?"

Again, there was silence as the question hung in the air. Terminus held out an hand. "Come then, we have much work to do. Balance must be restored."

"But of course, Master." With the wily chuckle he was known for, the man took the Warrior's hand with a smile. His entire form begun to glow and eery lilac before losing shape completely. Reforming and shifting into the shape of a pair of intertwining blades. One purple, one silver. The woven blade, as tall as the warrior himself, slid easily into the empty scabbard on his back.

Glancing back at the Clock town one last time, the Warrior nodded to himself and set out to complete his mission.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually liked this story and I'm so glad I found it again.
> 
> **Original Comment:**
> 
> Was playing Majora's Mask, watching some skyward sword clips and reading the Majora's Mask Manga one-shot... I got the idea that the Happy Mask Salesmen was working with the Fierce Deity, but also as the Fierce Deity's weapon Akin to Fi/MasterSword and Ghirihim/Darkstersword.
> 
> I also have a theory that the Fierce Deity is a god of Balance, so when a Goddess like Hylia tries to eradicate her evil counterpart Demise, it leaves a bad flavour in FD's mouth. In addition, I prefer to think he doesn't like dragging mortals into his affairs. He'd rather face an enemy head on rather than manipulate - yet another reason why he clashes with Hylia... perhaps when I'm read up enough on these games, I will write a story about the two.
> 
> This is something I whipped up in half an hour, so I apologize for shoddy quality.


End file.
